Unexpected
by Emily Krougre
Summary: Dally's keeping a secret from the gang.  This secret could make or break everyone's relationship.  Does Johnny have a secret past no one knows about?
1. Dingo's Diner

**A/N: A big thank you to my editor Kate (the bane of the world). Emily Krougre is who I want to be, but not really me. I hope you enjoy this! This is my first fanfiction. This is all in the POV of Johnny Cade. 'Tis all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, I only own Emily. XD**

Ponyboy Curtis, light grease in his auburn hair, sat across from me. That fourteen year old boy is still my best friend, and no one in the gang can get that.

I feel a little nervous, and a little sweaty. I don't know why I wore the jeans jacket , into a diner, where they try to cover up the heat. Maybe it was to cover up the nice bruise my dad gave me for my birthday today.

I can't tell the gang when my birthday is. Two-Bit would hit me, playfully, but still hit me. Dally would take me for a drink, Darry would waste money on me that he could be using on the house, Soda would get Steve to pull a prank with him, and Pony won't stop talking about it. I change it every time they ask.

I start moving around a little, then I start rubbing my hands on the rough table top.

"Johnny, calm down." Pony shoots me a look.

I look down and shove my hands in my pockets. Pony slides a red basket with fries in it towards me.

"Eat up if you don't want Steve to call me a pig," he said while cracking a smile.

I look up at the basket and grab a fry. They're a little greasy, so I pop it in my mouth quick. I look down. "A little salty dontcha think?"

He opens his straw and looks down. "I guess I'm a little scared too, didn't pay attention to how much salt I put on."

"Dal will be here soon, he wouldn't lie to us." I say, trying to comfort him.

But he mumbles back, "Speak for yourself."

I lean my back up against the red leather seat, thinking about what I should say. The waitress comes over.

She has brown short curly hair, and the same yellow uniform they always have. But she looks fine and talks like a little girl. Well, she does look like she is seventeen.

"Your total Pony," she says as she blushes and hands him the bill.

"Thanks." He takes the bill gently, looks at it, and sets it down. He then looks back up. "You come back in five minutes, and I'll have it for ya."

"Okay." She giggles and walks away.

"Pony!" I scare him.

"What?" he mumbles back.

"There ain't no reason for you to check her out."

He blushes real hard. "Shut up."

He pulls out his wallet and sets a ten on the bill. I know he got it from Steve to leave him and Soda alone, but I also know that if I ask to see the bill, then he will yell at me. So I don't bother.

"Glory Pony, how do you know everybody?" I ask, while I shoot him a look and raise my brow.

"I go to school," he half smiles again.

"It ain't my fault, mom and dad won't let me," I say back.

"I know, I know," he says while looking down, then at the door.

"I miss Dal too," I say trying to help.

"It's not that," he replies, "I heard he had a surprise for us." He looks back at me.

I study the diner; the mini guitars that hang on the walls, the Elvis guitar clock, a jukebox, and the checkered patterns of the floor and walls.

"Wonder what it is," I say.

"Steve and Soda got first dibs though, cause old Dally always heads to the DX after he gets out of the cooler." He says looking back at the burger half and net of fries.

"Johnny?" I look at him. "Why don't you ever eat?"

I shrug and look at the fries.

"This booth holds four." He smiles.

"Johnny?" I look at him again. "What is-?"

Dal, a tall guy with no grease in his blonde hair, walks in with a doll. She's short, real short, and she's trailing behind him.

I stand up real fast, and get out of the booth. Pony stares at me, then looks at the door. Dal looks back at the girl, and grabs her hand, or wrist tight.

I look at Dally. He has a big smile on his face. Then I look back at Pony. He doesn't smile or move, he just rests one arm on the seat and the other on the table. His eyes give away the excitement.

"Sit here," Dally almost throws the girl in my seat. I jump at the boom of his voice. Then I turn and face her. Her big brown eyes look at me.

She has brown, almost golden eyes. She also has really short, straight, dark brown hair, with light brown streaks. She is dressed in black jeans, and a white, baggy, t-shirt. A cross hangs around her neck on a chain.

Dally throws her his black leather jacket, "Do you ever dress like a lady?" He snorts.

"Nope," she says with a funny voice, while holding her wrist.

"Johnny, you gonna stand there, or are you gonna sit?" I jump ten feet in the air as Dal puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah," I gulp, "sorry Dal." I sat, making sure there was a big space between me and the girl.

"Whose your old lady, Dal?" Pony nudges him as he sits.

"I would never date such a pig!" she snaps.

Dally starts laughing. "That's why you were flirting with Soda."

"I was not!" her mouth drops.

"_Oh Soda you're so funny! Oh Steve you're so strong!_" Dally sits mocking her and dodging her hand.

"Okay, this comes from the guy that wants to do everything he sees!" she mocks back.

Dally drops his jaw and she sticks up her nose. Then she moves closer to me and gives Dally a look. I gulp and take a deep breath.

"_This_ is flirting!" she says to Dally as she plays with my hair. "Hi hunny, what's your name?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I get butterflies. "J….J….Jo…."

"Johnny Cade." Pony cuts me off and I am thankful.

"Well," she smiles. "My name is Emily. What's yours?"

His cheeks get red. "Ponyboy Curtis."

"Emily Krougre, stop it!" Dallas yells at her.

"Why Uncle Dally? It's just getting good!" She twirls her hair and looks back at Ponyboy. "It's a cute name for a cute boy." His cheeks are on fire. "Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure," Ponyboy grabs the fries. "You want some?"

"Sure," she giggles and looks at Dally. He gets real mad.

The waitress comes back, and flashes Pony a smile. She takes the money and leaves.

Dally looks at me, "You gonna say somethin' kid? I been in the cooler for months and you can't even give me a hand?" All heads turn and peer at me.

I look at Emily, then across the table at Ponyboy. I fix my eyes on Dally, whose sitting right across from me. I hold out my hand. "How's it goin' Dal?"

Emily looks at me. "Your voice…it's so tough like nails…yet so soft like a kid. Is something bothering you?" She tilts her head as I look down.

"Johnny don't like to talk about it much. Maybe if you were closer to him," Ponyboy says as he looks at her.

She moves closer and I start to sweat a little. I put my hands under the table and rub them together. I'm gettin' real nervous.

She looks at me, and I glance back. Dally looks at her. "He didn't mean it like that!" He says sternly.

"Sorry Dal," she looks back at me, and grabs my face, then turns it towards her. "You can come with me and Pony."

I think that broke me. I get real nervous and I beat it outta there. I don't know where I'm headed, but it seems to be in the direction of the DX. Maybe I can ask Soda and Steve about Emily.


	2. To the DX

/My editor didn't really read over this, only half. So I'm sorry for the delay, and some of the grammar. Thank you for being patient the next chapter is written and I hope I get it up soon/

I turn, look behind me, and I see Pony chasing me. I remember getting up, and meeting Emily, but I can't really tell ya why I left.

"Wait up Johnny, I don't want to walk fast right now"

I start to slow down. Imagine, a track star chasing _me_ and telling _me_ to slow down. Well I guess I am walking pretty fast. When he catches up to me he stops running, and sighs. I don't stop walking, He is forced to keep up.

"What was that? All she did was asked if you wanted to come with us." He sounds a little mad.

"She was getting too close. It scared me." I look down, embarrassed. I shouldn't be afraid of girls, especially Dally's niece.

"Oh, well, anyway I told her you will come with us." He sounds gentler but still mean.

*Flashback*

_"I told her yes." My little seven year old self was in for it this time._

_ "I don't care!" The boss's voice is deep and scary._

_ "Can I leave?" I say, scared._

_ "Get out of my sight." He sighs in disappointment, but there is still bitterness in his voice._

_ "No, c-can I leave t-the gang?" My lips are trembling._

_ "Ya hear that boys? He wants to leave the gang." He laughs._

_ I gulp. There is only one way out of the gang, and that's if you live. Because I got his baby doll in trouble, the beating is gonna come twice as hard. He is probably gonna be the first one to throw a punch. But I'm seven; can they really beat me twice as much? We're in the dark alley, where only his men go. It's in the poor side of town, so if I die, or come close, no one will save me._

_ "Sure boss, but do we really got to beat him that hard?" A boy, no older then sixteen, asks._

_ I should know that it's Emery. He and I got real close a while back. His wears his clothes two sizes too big. He's like my brother. We're both skinny, he more then I. He has dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. I don't think his hair is dirty because that's the color though. I think it's dirty because of the dirt he gets in it when he is on a "mission" or in a rumble. _

_ "Well if he wants out, then he has to get the same punishment as anyone else. He already knows too much." It was Cole. _

_ I hate looking at him, or talking to him, or thinking about him. All I could really say is his nickname is good for him. It matches his hair and personality well. I feel bad for him. To be 16 and have a heart as cold as steal, you had to go through drama._

_ "I told her yes! Do I still get beat bad?" I asked ready to beg._

"_Yeah, he told her yes." Emery sounds hopeful._

"_Shut up Emery." The boss threw something at him. He ducked, and it missed him. "Unless you want to take his beating, then just shut up." _

_Emery looks down as I look at him._

"_If you love the boy so much, then you can take the first swing." The Boss threw a two by four at him, and he caught it. He stood there looking down._

"_Well?" The boss was impatient "Fine I'll do it!" He grabbed the two by four and walked over to me. "I hope you rot in hell."_

_How come? I only did what he asked. If I live I swear I'll never talk to anyone about anything, even the gun. My mind raced a mile a minute. The thoughts were stopped by the feeling of something flat and hard on my face. _

_I could tell my cheek was red because it was on fire. It stung. My cheek vibrated making me bite my tongue. The taste of blood soon takes over my mouth, followed by another pound on my face, this time harder. I flung to the ground._

*End flashback*

Pony's right hand is on my shoulder, his left, waving back and forth in front of my face. "You here, man?"

I shake my head, trying to snap out of it or shake the memory, and continue walking.

"Why do you keep doing that to me?" Pony asks, as if I can control it. "It really scares me."

He walks beside me and I shrug."Where are you heading anyhow?"

I shove my hands in my jacket pockets and keep walking. "The DX, maybe"

"Maybe?" he sounds a little mad. "Johnny you can't get up like that and leave with no place to go. Come on man" He put his hand on my shoulder and stops me from walking.

I look around, not wanting to meet his eyes. He sounds too disappointed. "Here comes Dal." My eyes squint in the direction of the dinner where Dal is coming from.

"Let's finish this some other time." He nods at me and puts his hand down to his side. I stare at his hazel eyes and nod. There is something I want to ask him anyhow.

"Are we going back to the DX?" Emily asked perky

"I think so," Pony said looking at her, then at me. I nod and smile a little.

Pony continues, "Have you met everyone?"

"Everyone, except 'Mr. Macho'." Pony laughs when Emily uses air quotes around Mr. Macho.

"Well Darry is working, but the DX is fun. We go there when Dally needs cash. Right Dally?" Pony looked at Dally. He returned the look with a glare.

She looks at the glare Dal is giving, and with a big smile says, "The DX it is then!'' She skipped off in the direction of the DX.

"Boy Dally, you really out did yourself this time huh?" Pony teases when she is out of hearing range.

"Shut up kid!" yells Dally as walks ahead of us to catch up with Emily.

Dally starts to talk to Emily and that leaves me and Pony alone. Pony started talking about what he was doing later. I don't try to but, I tune him out. I start thinking about how mean I was back in the diner. My thoughts trail off, and I find myself thinking about Emily. For some reason, she is helping bring these memories back.

I quickly change the subject, not because I feel like it, but because the past scares me. I start to think about how nervous Pony was when Emily started to talk to him. That makes me wonder if he likes her. If he did, what would Dally say? What would the gang say?

"You know what I'm saying man?" His stare kinda scares me.

"Yeah, sorry man." That's all I need to say, because when he says something like '_You get it?' _I know what he is talking about.

There is this faded green house, then next to it a crazy yellow house. I love walking this way to get to the DX, because before the cement lot that leads to it is a crazy yellow house. They always have decorations, and it looks like a fun place to be in (or at) all the time. When Emily and Dally got on the cement lot, Pony and I stop.

"I mean," He looks down and kicks the ground "Isn't it obvious?" He looks at me. I nod. He looks at Emily.

"I can see it, I don't know if anyone else can." I look at the ground.

"I really used to think girls were gross, no idea why." Pony sounds sad when he says it.

I smirk when he looks up at me, "Grew up kid."

"Glory Johnny, what if Darry finds out?" He looks worried.

"He was your age before." I say

"I guess." He grumbles.

I punch his shoulder lightly, and we walk the rest of the way to the DX neither one of us wanting to pull at the silence that's lurking around. When we step on the cement, we get a good view of the DX. Soda's leaning on the pump, until Emily tackles him. They fall over, and she is in his arms, smiling down at him.

"What if she likes Soda?" Pony asks.

"I don't know man," I say, unsure of what to say.

"What if she was really flirting with him?"

"That's her business." I say quickly.

I glance at Steve. He too, was leaning on the pump. He has jet black hair and green eyes. Pony hates him, and he hates Pony. Steve doesn't like people who tag along. He is a car expert, which is why he puts motor oil in his hair instead of grease. He has been Soda's best friend since grade school. There both real tuff.

Sodapop (soda) is movie star handsome…at least that's what Pony says. He has blond hair and brown eyes. He never uses grease in his hair though, and when he does, it's really light. He is turning 17 in a couple of months; Steve has been 17 since February. Soda is happy-go-lucky, so happy that you could think he is high or drunk, but he doesn't do that type of thing. He only picks up a cancer stick when he needs to look tough. I guess it's a good thing that soda is a good looker, because he likes the ladies more then he should.

"Hey Soda," Pony says as Soda gets up.

"What do you bums want?" Steve urges.

When Soda and Emily are both up, he picks her up by her waist, and puts her on the gas pump. She screams and grabs his arms.

"What's wrong? Lil' Em is scared of heights?" Dally teases.

"Shut up Dallas!" she blushes.

He gets a scowling look. "That's _uncle_ to you" He stresses the uncle.

"Take her down Soda." Pony looks at Emily.

"I got her, don't worry lil' buddy." Soda laughs

Emily looks at soda "can I get down now?"

He holds out his arm for her. She grabs the edge of the pump and slides up a little. When she is on the Edge she looks down and grabs his arm. She glides off, almost falling on her face, when soda catches her.

"Whoa, soda the stud, cool down. Don't forget you got sandy waiting for you." Steve winks at soda.

Emily stands up, blushing, and walks over to dally, who is leaning on a car. Everyone else, including me, are laughing. When I stop laughing I look up at Soda. I guess he was blushing a little, cause he is still all red.

Steve looks at pony and stops laughing "hey kid, you like anyone yet?"

"Even if I did, it's none of your business." Ponyboy looks mad.

Everyone got silent. You're not supposed to talk to Steve like that unless he is in a good mood. We all turn to Steve as he stands up. My heart starts pounding. Is Steve gonna punch his face in?

"Your right…" He steps toward pony "Its Two-bits."

He and Soda start laughing. I guess he is in a good mood today. Soon everyone except me, Pony, and Emily are laughing. I too scared to move.

Emily questions "Who's Two-bit?"

"Not anyone a doll like you should meet." Steve looks at her.

"Watch it!" Dally snaps

It was weird how Emily just came into our lives and has already started to become one of the guys. It's a rare thing to happen with us. I'm starting to think it's because she is Dally's niece. I don't know what it is but, I like it.

"How about a nickname?" Sodapop gleams at Emily.

"Only if I can give you one." She responds almost immediately.

I didn't like this. I know this trick. Soda does it with ever doll that comes strollin' into the DX gas station. It's his was of flirting, How much closer did he need to be to her?

"Seems fair." Soda looks at her and thinks for a minute. "How about Em?"

At least it wasn't something like doll face. Then it would be obvious he is flirting. That's like taking a stroll down death road when dal is right here.

"For you…" She put her arm across her chest and rests her elbow on her hand. Then puts her chin on her other hand. "Pepsi-cola?"

We all burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Em asks confused

Pony chuckles "That's what we've been calling him forever."

"Mom gave it to me." He glows

"Oh, well I can come up with another one, if you'd like." She says

"Only if you want." He replies.

"You to also sound like a couple." Steve says

Both their faces lit up.

"I wasn't trying to flirt-"Steve cuts Soda off "This time"

Emily Squeezes between me and soda and walks over to pony. She stares him up and down then grabs his hand.

"What if I like Pony?" She asks and Pony's face turns beat red.

"Nuh-huh, no way, not a chance!" Steve belts out, shaking his head.

"And why not?" She asks with confidence.

"Cause, every girl round here likes soda" Steve was getting cocky.

"is it a rule?" She asks.

"Well, no, but-" She cuts him off

"Then I don't have to like him!" She argues

"That's why you were hangin' on him?" He asks.

"Well I sure as hell don't like you!" We all had something small to say like _'ouch'_ at her remark.

"And just cause I don't like him doesn't mean he's not cute" She squeezes back between me and Soda.

She grabs his shoulder between her hands and puts her head on her hands.

"Enough Emily!" Dally shouts at her angrily.

"But uncle…" She pouts "I'm just getting started." She plays with his hair and he gets all red.

"Emily, I would stop if I were you." Pony suggests

"Yeah" We here two-bits voice "looks like he's getting mad at his old lady."

Two-bit (Keith) and Darry both use a normal amount of grease. Two- bit is the go to guy when you wanna know the latest story. He is the kind that likes to stick in his two-cent everywhere and put in his two-bits, or his piece of mind, into the story. He is a good thief. He is known for taking this black switch blade. , he calls it his _'lucky blade'. _He couldn't live without flirting with a blond haired chick. He still has something in him that makes you want to be his friend though.

"Whatever!" Dally yells before storming off.

No one talks until he is out of ear shot. "So ya'll aint datin'?" Two-bit cocks a brow, something else he is known for.

Soda smiled and grabs her waist "she wouldn't date her uncle."

Emily blushes and pushes away from soda, bumping into me.

Two-bits moth is dropped when he grabs her hand "excuse me madam, But dally never told us of a doll like you." He gently kisses her hand.

THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT! I wanna scream it, but something is telling me not too.

She yanks her hand away "Emily, but you can call me Em." Her and soda exchange smiles.

"Keith, But you can call me two-bit" He winks at her smiling dangerously.

"Don't get any idea's two-bit" Pony glares at him.

"And why not?" Two-bit sounds cocky looking back at pony "did you call her?"

"No…" he blushed "Soda did.


	3. Don't Do That

/ I haven't shown my editor this one so, please, please don't hate on the grammar.

To all of my followers that sit and wait for the days that I update this (thought this is only the third chapter.) I want to tell you that I will be finishing this, and writing a fallow up story. I have also decided that I am more into short story writing and my current fad is Supernatural. So if I am strangely begged I will proceed to write a cross over short story, and/or write short stories for both.

P.s. I really am trying to update more often./

Soda's face turns beat red, a darker red. He obviously wants to say something, we can all see it, I really want to know what that thing is. Before anyone can even think of what to say I hear Emily,

"I'm not an item to be claimed!" She turned to Pony "or dibbed on!" The look she is giving him almost killed me. Good golly, how can he stand it? But I guess by how white in the face he is, he can't.

Two-bit apparently thinks the whole shebang is a joke, but then again, when didn't he. His laughter isn't softening the mood, as a matter in fact, it almost makes _me _spit out a couple words. That it's self has to say something. I'm the kid who never speaks.

"Okay dolly, whatever you say." He adds on as if he isn't already digging his own grave.

"A person can have feelings you, you know?" She shoots back quickly. But just as Quick, Two-bit has something up his sleeve "Like Soda has for you? Or, no, forgive me, My mistake. You have for him?" He was adding the hand motions.

"I do not."

"Do so."

"Not!"

"So."

There angered voices were making me jump. I close my eyes hoping it will be over soon, suddenly I hear Emily saying "If I did, don't you think I would more or less be on him? Like this?" I open my eyes watching as she makes her way over to soda.

Soda is leaning on a red 52' thunderbird. It's rusted on the sides and the color starting to fade. Makes me wonder how well she runs. Emily leans, not just on him, but next to him on the T-bird. She begins to flawlessly play with his hair as he gulps and starts to look all nervous. This is a strange scene, soda never gets nervous. So of course every one perks up and drifts their sight to the scene.

She stands on her toes kissing his neck a couple of times and then his ear, stopping for a moment to basically tell us what she is whispering into his ear, "Soda, I want you. I need you. Hold me." She proceeded to grab his arms and wrap them around her as she moved in front of him. Her back on him his arms around her and holding her. She leans to the side to continue the whisper "Soda, You're taking my breath away with you god like body." She begins to sway and cuddle into him with a smile and a relaxed closed-eyes look. "I can't live without you. If something were to happen to you, I would die."

At this point his face was as red as a tomato. Good golly I had never seen the boy so red. As if to just finish this and wrap it up she goes up on her toes again and kisses his cheek, right next to his lips.

She crosses past everyone to me. The boys start howling. Steve even throws in a "where's mine?" Looking at Emily as she walks passed him. Even though I am across from him, I can feel the heat from his face, It's that bad.

Threw the complete silence that suddenly falls on us, We all find it in u to look at Two-bit, who's mouth hangs limp. He seemly quickly shakes his head and looks at soda. Raising his hand that holds the beer, he pulls a finger off the narrow top and points it toward Sodapop "I aint never seen no one do that to the kid."

Pony seemed slightly angered as he tried to get through to Soda, who was holding his cheek in a daze. "Earth to Sodapop, come on man." Waving his hand in front of his face barely seems to work.

A burst of courage shown through and I look at Two-bit, trying to look mean never works for me "even If she liked someone, she wouldn't tell you."

"And why not?" He raises his brows in my direction

Pony finishes it for me "Glory, if she did that the whole town would know in a minute."He seems more like my savior, then my friend at times.

Steve Looks at Emily and nods at Soda once her eyes meet his own "I think you broke him."

Quickly she moves back to him and picks up her fingers and rubs them together enough for a loud _snap_ noise to come from her hand. She does this at least three times, each time I jump. "Soda, Coke, Diet, Pop, root beer."

"Huh?" he blinks and looks at Emily. Slyly he turns his face to the left sticking out his right cheek and states "I think the other side is jealous."

A gentle hand finds its way to his cheek and pats it soft. "that's for your girl." She gives him back his smile, making us all ,even me, want to burst into laughter.

Emily already seems like one of the guys. She seems to be easy to accept, has really great come backs, and she really just, all in all, seemed to be like the missing piece to the gang Darry was always talking about. In a way she also has that mothering vibe, which makes her seem like Mrs. Curtis.

We all look at soda as suddenly he looked shameful and disappointed "she, um, she…"

"Sodapop, you are _seventeen_. You _can _complete sentences, can't you?" She is teasing him. It's obvious, by her voice.

"Sandy, had been avoiding me for a couple of days, when her friend pulled in yesterday." He has one of those sad looks that tells us what happened, but we are all drawn into the story. "She told me sandy was callin' it off. When I asked why she gave me this look that basically said I was stupid."

"and?"Of course Two-bit is beggin' for the details.

Soda looks sadder as the story progresses "I told her that if it was true to have Sandy come tell me herself. Low and behold, an hour later, she came to me crying about how she was moving and…..pregnant….with a kid that aint mine."

Soda is single now. For at least a day he has been. The poor kid. I mean, Sandy, well, Sandy is a slut. She sleeps with whoever she wants, whenever she wants. And dating to her is just a way to get more sex. But being Slutty Sandy, if she doesn't get enough, then she cheats, with everyone she possibly can. Sadly that could be anyone because sandy seemed like a flawless gal.

She has Beach blond hair that she always wears in a ponytail. Big sad green eyes that can get anyone to beg. Her skin was tan, but she wasn't black, she was white, and she enjoyed the sun. She has curves, and with her style in clothing it was plain clear to see them. She kinda angers me. Always flaunting and pushing out her chest, even when taken. I don't think I can really hate anyone, but if I could, she would be at the top of my list.

Before I go thinking wrong, the gang does except anyone. My skin is darker, because my father's skin is darker. They always tell me how wanted and needed I am in the gang. They say I am like a puppy, or a mascot….whatever that is. So yes I do believe that the boys would go with a black girl.

"So that means your single?" Steve asks, all of us still intrigued into sodas sad look. Soda nods slowly.

"Sorry kids and" Two-bit rubs my head when he says kids and flicks his hand at Em, with a fake gun looking shape "kidets, but I have to go. I'll catch ya'll later." His laugh starts as he walks away, most likely thinking catch is funny.

When I start to fix my hair, soda calls after him "I'm not a kid."

"I'm so sorry soda, if I would have known then I-" Soda cuts Emily off

"No-no-no-no-no. It's fine. I kinda liked it." Now he adds effect by winking.

We all took it in a moment. I eye Emily and see a light blush, barely noticeable, start to form. But Steve brings us all back down. "Come on kid." Swiftly he delivers a blow to Sodas arm, not one that's too hard, or nothing. "We gotta get working, or boss man will have our heads."

The bunch of us that was left, (Me, Pony, Soda, Steve, and Emily.) all exchange out goodbyes as the boys walk back into the small, corner store like, store plastered with the letters DX all over. Once out of ear shot, Pony turns to Emily.

"You like soda!?"

"What? No!" she jumps on the question.

He gives her a look that says he can see threw the act "Then why'd you kiss em'?"

"To add effect." She slanted her head down and looked at pony like what he was saying is a crock of shit. "It meant nothing."

We all silently agree to start walking. Nothing is involved in the agreement. Emily starts walking, and Pony and I trail behind her. Quietly. The silence is something I secretly enjoy.

After a while, Emily pipes up "so, um, do either of you know where buck lives?"

The anger I can sense on pony, the tension, is gone. How? I don't know. "I don't, Johnny do."

"Ponyboy, please don't be mad at me. " Emily's voice sounds Sad, and slightly hurt. I hate how she can do that. I mean, I know we are just meeting in all, but I feel like I knew her before now. And she's the same.

"Oh, alright." Pony is looking down, quickly his eyes go to hers "But, can I ask ya a question?"

"Sure, shoot." Now she sounds more upbeat.

"Why are you here? I mean, what made you want to leave your family, and move with dally?"

"Easy. I hate my mother. She hates all of her nine children. As a matter in fact, I think the only thing she does like is a bed that has a man like Dallas in it. She is just slutty. She doesn't care about, pretty much anyone, or anything. She is the female Dal, but worse."

"It can get worse?" Ponyboy's being a smart ass again.

"If you two take me to the lot I hear so much about then maybe I can tell you stories." She smirks. "But what I will tell you is, the oldest sibling, isn't the funnest."

So she was an older sister? _The_ oldest sister, to nine children.

"Okay fine we will take you, just one question, how old are you?" I swear there are times when Pony reads my mind.

"Sixteen." She drops the smile, putting on her almost serious, but curiously happy, face. "Same age as Johnny."

This is shocking. How did she know so much about us? Does dally really talk about us that much? Better yet, how much does she know about me? Quickly I flip my collar up and fix it. I place my hands back in my pockets, and images shoot threw my head.

*flashback*

"I'm the boss here." A deep husky, and rather scary sounding voice stated. "Now since you are so good, you can spy on this little girl for me." A picture shot my way.

This girl was literally little. He looked to be about 5, a year younger then I. She was pale, her hair a golden color, almost brown. But her gentle eyes defiantly were brown. Her eyes gave away the pain she was really feeling. To me she looked like an angel.

"That's my baby girl. Her mother is a whore, literally. I asked the bitch to be in my baby's life and she told me to go die in a hole. Every so often she sends me pictures. Makes no sense to me. She was always good with a camera. She lets her write to me, the letters are cute. But If I am caught talking to her, I could go to jail. It would ruin the business. So you are going to spy on her. Stay un-noticed. Lay low."

"I'm sorry sir." I would have stuttered, but you don't stutter in front of the boss.

"You hear that boys? Pip squeak says sorry." He sounded as if he was smiling, but since the room was dark around him, I couldn't see. I couldn't even tell that the men who put me in a sack and brought me her were beside him, till they laughed.

"I don't need no apologies from a sorry ass excuse of a child." He spit at my feet.

That hurt. Granted it was nothing less then what I have heard before, but when someone you are supposed to idolize stated it to you too. You kinda start to believe it. So okay, maybe I wasn't the smartest, or the bravest, the fastest or the strongest, but I was always loyal. And I can't stop hoping that one day he'd accept me, even for a sad pathetic six year old. Maybe one day, dad would too.

"I want to know my daughter. Her likes, her dislikes. Because her letters tell me shit. And I _can't_ be caught around her. They say hello daddy, I hope someday I can meet you. And I want to know her, so if that day should come…" they were passing around something silver, I could tell because it's light reflection glared into my eyes. "I want to know her. But listen. I can't risk anyone finding out about this, or us, or you. So if she ever see's you,_ ever_, Shoot her."

"But sir… I couldn't do that. She is younger than me, she-she is just a kid. What would she-" I was cut off.

"I SAID SHOOT." He sounded angered and pissed when I questioned him.

Gently a silent tear fell down my cheek. It was cold and wet, and the trail it left stung. Then the other side decided to join in on the fest. How could I kill an innocent girl? I Couldn't, I Just couldn't.

"It's either her or you." He ended the _you with_ a higher pitched sound than normal. "Now boys, take Johnny here, and teach him how to shoot."

A gun that was set on safety spiraled toward me. Somehow I caught the handle. It was almost natural. But the one hand that caught it seemed way to suddenly heavy. And fell to my side. I was a killer in the making. I was destined to kill people, for people I was afraid of. That would be my life. So I didn't answer. I didn't even notice that my feet were dragging to fallow the tall men away from the boss.

*End flashback*

I feel something cold and slippery run down my left cheek. The wet trail that lingers behind it, almost stinging. At a much younger age I learned to swallow pain and cry silently.

"Johnny….are you okay?" Emily stands in front of my frozen body, studying me as the tear gently falls, almost as gentle as her voice.

"He was probably day dreaming again." Pony sounds a little irritated.

How long had we been standing here? How long had I been day dreaming? They was probably in the middle of a good conversation when I froze. Man. Pony, I'm sorry.

"But he doesn't normally cry after, does he?" Emily blinks at me then turns her head to Pony.

I touch the tear with one hand and bring the other to touch my other eye, thought it remains dry. Both are now dry, so I stand wiping away at the skin, rubbing it so it doesn't look as stupid.

"No, not normally." Pony walks back over toward me and examines my face. "Glory Johnnycake, are you okay?"

I look between them, and then focus on pony, nodding. Slowly stopping the rubbing of my eyes and placing my cold fingertips back into my jean jacket.

"Johnny, you scared me for a minute, you sure you're okay?"

I continue to nod, and then slowly speak "were headed for the lot right?"

"Yeah, come on." He pats my back, causing me to jump, so he puts his hand in his pocket instead of around my shoulder. Maybe I can get through the next five minutes without zoning out.


End file.
